The World Sex Symbol
by xxnyazngurlxx28
Summary: Two years ago, Sakura had broken up with Sasuke within 7 years of long relationship. Two years later, everything had change. Sasuke dating Karin but what happens when he works with 'The World Sex Symbol' who happen to turn out be his ex Sakura Haruno? R
1. Chapter 1: Nice to see you again Sasuke

**Nice to see you again Sasuke**

Two years ago, Sasuke and Sakura have been dating since they were twelve. They were eighteen and they were seniors.

'Saku- are you planning to tell him?' ask INo

'Yeah Sakura are you sure you want to do this?' ask Hinata

'We don't want you to regret it Sakura' said Tenten

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded her head.

'Yeah I'm going to break up with him'

_

* * *

  
_

'_Hey babe' said Sasuke along with a kiss_

'_Hey' said Sakura _

'_So what did you wanted to tell me?' ask Sasuke_

_Sakura took a deep breath and look straight in his eyes ' Sasuke …were…….over…..' she could feel her eye had gotten watery 'I'm going to go to New York for two years. That mean we would be separated. I'm sorry Sasuke but I still love you….Good bye' _

* * *

** T**wo years later, Sasuke have become a model and he had move on. He's dating Karin now and ew she's such an ugly hoe. INo & Shikamaru, Naruto & Hinata and Tenten & Neji are still dating. There all models and they work for Tsunade and Kakashi.

'Ew look at them, she so ugly how can Sasuke go out with her?' ask INo in disgust

'She so ugly and look how the way she dresses' complain Hinata

'She's totally a slut' said Tenten

'Only Sakura could make the Uchiha laugh and smile but with her he's useless' said Neji

'But it was her choice and we all agree to support her' said Naruto

'I wonder how she would react when she find out that her ex is going out with an ugly whore' wonder INo

'She'll probably be hurt but laugh her ass off. Like come one Karin may got the body but she don't got the looks' said Tenten

'I agree' said Neji, Hinata, INo and Naruto

'Troublesome'

'I miss Sakura' said the girls

'I know right. It been two freaking years since we seen her' said Naruto

Everyone in the group let out a sigh and started to think about the pasts.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

'_Give me back that pocky box' yelled the young Sakura_

'_Now until you catch me forehead' tease INo_

_Sakura pouted and started to catch her best friend around._

'_INo stop stealing Sakura little Pocky boxes' yelled Naruto_

'_That's mean INo-chan' said Hinata_

''_Hmph fine you can have it back now forehead' said INo_

'_Hehe thanks' said Sakura_

_**End of Flash Back**_

_

* * *

  
_

'Oh Sasuke-kun do you want to do something fun tonight' ask Karin seductively

'Hun… no'

'Why not?' pout Karin

seriously if you pout once more I think I'm going to go crazy.

'Hn'

'Your no fun. We been going out for a month and you haven't even lay a finger on me' said Karin

_Ew who the hell would want to have sex with you?_

Who are you?

'_I'm your inner Baka_

'Hn'

* * *

'Hello Tsunade. It's me, I'm coming back tomorrow' said the young lady. She had left an voice mail for Tsunada.

'Good bye New York City'

* * *

**-The next morning-**

'Tsunade you got one voice mail' said Anko

'Hn I wonder who It would be' wonder Tsunada

'**Hello Tsunade. It's me, I'm coming back tomorrow' **

Tsunade smirk ' So she had decide to come back'

Anko eye widen 'The world sex symbol is coming back?'

'Tsunade chuckle and nodded ' My what an beautiful day'

Anko smile 'I'll tell the others to get ready for the next photo shoot'

* * *

'Miss we'll here'

The driver have open the door for The World Sex Symbol. An pair of white high heel had reach out and step on the ground. She had on an White Channel Sunglasses along with an Coach hang bag.

* * *

What? Are you kidding me?' yell Karin

'No I'm not and please don't yell'

'Hmph.. so who's this person that's going to work with my Sasuke-Kun' ask Karin

'Hn …. I could care less' said Sasuke

Tsunada smirk 'Oh really? I would like to see'

'Kakashi do you know who she is?' ask Neji

'No but I do know that she's The World Sex Symbol' said Kakashi while he's reading his pervert books.

'Pervert' mumble Naruto

' She would be working with Sasuke on the theme 'Sexy' and Karin you will be assigned to another one' explain Tsunade

'Hmph I really want to see what make her that special' said Karin

'She's not just special but important to all of us' said Tsunade

'She's proab-' before she could say anything else she was cut off.

'Everyone meet the person who your just about to see 'The world Sex symbol .' said Tsunade with an smile

She couldn't get any happier then this. Everyone turn to the door way and saw a petite figure. She had on an white Channel sunglasses, an white cocktail dress that show her curvy body perfectly and her creamy long legs. She took off her white Channel sunglasses and open her Green Apple eyes.

'Sakura?!?!?!' yelled the gangs

Sakura smile 'Nice to see you again Sasuke'

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'No way She couldn't be here. She's suppose to be in New York. No way she couldn't be Sakura a.k.a The World Sex Symbol' though Sasuke

'Sakura is that really you? Oh my god I must be dreaming' said INo

'Hmph who are you? What make you The World Sex Symbol?' said Karin harshly

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? I have to give some credits to ONYX EYED KITTEN she help me with the roles. Don't worry Sasuke and Karin won't have sex or anything. Trust me I would barf if I did that. Review and tell me what you think. Your welcome to give me any other ideas. Sorry for any spelling and grammar. I know I suck but oh well.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review please with an cherry on the top ;]**


	2. Chapter 2: Bitch slap and Flash backs

**Chapter 2: Bitch Slap and Flashbacks**

_Recap:_

_Sakura smile 'Nice to meet you again Sasuke'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke froze. Right in front of him is his ex-girlfriend, Sakura Haruno A.K.A The World Sex Symbol.

' No way she wouldn't be here. She's suppose to be in New York. No way she couldn't be Sakura A.K.A The World Sex Symbol' though Sasuke

'Nice to see you again Sakura Haruno' smile Tsunade.

'Sakura is that you? Oh my god I must be dreaming' said INo

Tenten and Hinata pinch INo's skin and she let out an yell 'Ouch'

'Hmph who are you? What makes you The World Sex Symbol?' ask Karin harshly.

'Oh I see you had move on' said Sakura

'What does it have to do with you?' ask Karin

'Oh bitchy much? By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno known as 'The World Sex Symbol' and Sasuke ex-girlfriend. Nice to meet you Miss. Karin'

'Hmph like I care' said Karin

'Oh you sure because I was his first one to screw with and you ask me 'what makes you The World Sex Symbol?' Well let me answer that for you. That's because I got the body and the looks while you got the body and not the looks' smirk Sakura

The gangs look at her friend Sakura and smirk including Sasuke

'Hn getting very interesting now' though Sasuke

'You…you….' Stutter Karin

'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?' ask Sakura innocently

Karin glare at her and stay silent.

'Now that you two had stop fighting. You may all leave' said Tsunade

'Oh my god. I still can't believe your back' said INo

'I know right. We all miss you' said Tenten

'I'm glad you're back Saku-chan' said Hinata

'What an loser' mumble Karin

Luckily, Sakura heard her and walk up to her face to face.

'Excuse me? But if you say something? Because if you did say it to my face you Slut!' said Sakura and slap her in the face

Everyone eye widen. They stare at Sakura and then Karin. Sasuke smirk at his ex as he check out her killer body. He would jump on her any second and he would have sex with her in any second too.

'Sasuke-kun aren't you going to do anything? She slap me and aren't you going to hit her back?' whine Karin

'Shut up Karin! Why would he hit his own ex-girlfriend?' question Tenten

'Shut up you bun freak' yell Karin

Sakura glare at her again and slap her harder 'Don't mess with my friends ever again or you're pay'

Karin gritted her teeth and glare at Sasuke

Sasuke just stood there emotionless and smirk at his ex.

'_Since when did she get that attitude?' _

Hn..

_You know you still love her. If not, you wouldn't still be checking out her _

Shut-up go away

'Are you going to do anything or you're just going to stand there like an complete idiot?' ask Karin who's very mad

Sasuke gave her an dark glare and 'Hn.. Karin, your annoying.'

* * *

**Flash back**

'_Sasuke-kun where are you taking me?' ask the eight year old Sakura_

'_Just follow me and we'll be there in any minute' said the eight-year-old Sasuke_

_Five minutes later, the young couple were standing in front of an cherry blossom tree._

'_Wow it's beautiful' said Sakura_

'_When were twenty I'll marry you and we can live happily ever after' said the young Uchiha._

'_I love you Sasuke-kun' said Sakura_

'_I love you too and that's a promise' said Sasuke_

_They exchange their pinkies and lock their promises._

_**End of Flash back

* * *

**_

Sakura let an tear drop leak out from her eye. The others went home and decided to meet at the mall around 4 p.m. She had exactly 2 hours to go before she head out the door. So she decide to take an nice warm shower and wash away her sad memories.

* * *

'Sasuke-kun why didn't you do anything when that pinky slap me?' ask Karin who was rubbing her cheek.

'Hn… can't hit an girl and I would care less'

'What? I'm your girlfriend. How can you not care?' yell Karin

'_Why should I care? 'said his inner_

'Hn'

Karin let out an growl and starts to think about revenge 'You will pay Sakura Haruno'

* * *

'Did you see when Sakura slap Karin?' ask INo

'That was just so funny' said Tenten

'I was surprise when Sasuke didn't give a damn if Karin was slapped' said Hinata

'I believe he still got feelings for our cherry blossom. If he doesn't he would have stop that slap' said Neji

'Yeah I still remember when Ami had a fight with Sakura' said Naruto

'He threaten her' said Shikamaru

* * *

**Flash back**

'_Pinky I want you to stay away from __**My **__Sasuke-kun' scream Ami_

'_What should I? He's my boyfriend and not you're' said Sakura_

'_Don't get smart with me Haruno' yelled Ami_

'_I aren't I'm just stating the fact' smirk Sakura_

_Ami stay shut but instead she reach out her arm and was about to slap her but Sasuke had stop her._

'_Don't mess with my girl. IF SHE GET HURT BY ANYONE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HORRIBLE' said Sasuke in a dark tone_

_Ami watch Sasuke with horror. _

_**End of Flash back

* * *

**_

'Oh my god! Look at that dress. It's so cute' squeal INo

Sakura laugh at her best friend, INo. She haven't change at bit still loud and an girly girl. But she was a good friend to her. She was always there for her and she's very supportive along with the others.

* * *

**Flash Back**

'_Sakura are you okay?' ask INo with concern _

'_INo…. I …. Think…. I'm ……..going……..to ……end…. My…relationship with Sasuke' cried her pink hair friend_

'_What? Why? What's the matter?' ask INo_

'_I'm moving to New York. My mom found a job and I'm moving in 2 weeks' cried Sakura_

'_Oh my god! I'm going to miss you but I'll support you no matter what happens between you or Sasuke' said INo_

_Sakura smile 'Thanks INo you're the best' _

**End of Flash Back

* * *

**

They had shop about in every store and they all decided to get some rest. They couldn't wait until tomorrow because their best friends is going to be working with the ice cube that going out with a slut. Oh boy. There so excited to see Karin reaction.

The next morning everyone was at the studio.

'Listen pinky.. just because your partner up with your ex which is my boyfriend. You got no rights to flirt with him' said Karin darkly.

'Who said I should listen to you? Beside, like you said he was my ex. I wouldn't blame on him for flirting with me since I'm 'The Whole Sex Symbol' smirk Sakura

Karin let out an growl. Sakura walk pass Karin and walk up to Tsunade.

'Okay since you two are partner up for the theme 'Sexy' I want you two to do some sexual pose with each other' smirk Tsunade.

Sakura raise an eyebrow.

'Hn.. I got no problem with that' said Sasuke

'Oh course you don't that because you don't got no hormones' said Sakura

Sasuke smirk at his ex 'You want to bet?'

Sakura stare at his pale face and smirk 'No but I'm just stating the fact because your GAY!'

Sakura said it so loud, everyone in the room had heard it. Sasuke glare at Sakura and pull her toward him and crash his lips on her. INo and the others smirk 'So I see Sasuke still got feelings for our cherry blossom'. Karin was the first one to gasp and stare at Sakura with hate. Sakura didn't resist him at all and let his tongue in. Yep, they were making out in front of their mangers, their friends and Sasuke girlfriend. Sakura move her head toward to Karin direction and smirk. Sakura was the first one to break the kiss and look at Sasuke 'You know it wouldn't be right to kiss your ex since your already taken by that bitch of yours'.

'Hn I could care less' smirk Sasuke

'_Damn him and his famous smirk' said Sakura inner_

Karin walk up to Sakura and slap her in the face. Bam! Yep you heard it. Karin slap her in her white creamy skin.

'That's what you get for making ou-' before she could finish her sentences she receive an slap. This time it was from Sasuke.

'What? Why.?' Ask Karin speechless

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'Karin we'll over' said Sasuke angry

'What? Why? Why are you breaking up with me?' said Karin

'Karin stop with your stupid acts. Don't you see he don't like you anymore or should I said he never liked you' said INo

'Shut up you dumb BLOND bitch' yelled Karin

'Excuse me? Are you dissing me too?' ask Tsunade

'Karin I never liked you. I just went out with you because I wanted to get Sakura out of my mind.' Said Sasuke

Sakura stared at Sasuke and then at Karin

'You will pay Sakura Haruno' growl Karin

* * *

**A/n: Sooo…… what did you think? Review and tell me your opinions. Review . Review . Review. Review . Review!! Pretty please with the cherry on the top.**

**I love to thanks to the people that put this story as their favorite/ or alert stories. I would love to thanks to these following people that had review this fan fiction**

_**Dominique Anne**_

_**The Epic Writer**_

_**Bless The Devil**_

_**And**_

_**SakuDeiFan**_

**I would love to thanks to these people that put this story as their favorite or alert**

_**Evil Tobi**_

_**XRedhasappearedx**_

_**Kermitdafrog12**_

_**Cutiezam24**_

_**Uchiha Itachi-Uchiha Mika**_

_**Red24ly**_

_**Loves0sharingon0boys**_

_**Kagomine139**_

_**Lena Gracia Uchiha **_

_**Harajuku7**_

_**And**_

_**Alicelovesjasperforever

* * *

**_

**Thanks you all and please review and keep on supporting.!!!! Love you all**


	3. Chapter 3: PS I'm still not over you

**Chapter 3: P.s ( I'm still not over you)**

_ Recap: _

'_What? Why?' ask Karin speechless

* * *

  
_

_What's up?_

_I know we haven't spoken for a while_

_But I was thinking' bout you_

_And it kinda made me smile_

_So many things to say_

_And I'll out em in a letter_

_And it might be easier_

_The words might come out better_

'_How's your mother, how's your little brother?_

_Does he still look just like you?_

_So many things I wanna know the answers to_

_Wish I could press rewind_

_And I rewrite every line_

_To the story of me and you

* * *

  
_

'Karin we'll over' said Sasuke with anger

'What? Why? Why are you breaking up with me?' ask Karin

'Karin stop with your stupid acts. Don't you understand he don't like you anymore or should I said he never liked you' said INo

'Shut up you dumb BLOND bitch' yelled Karin

'Excuse me? Are you dissing me too?' ask Tsunade

'Karin I never liked you. I went out with you because I wanted to g et Sakura out of my mind' said Sasuke

* * *

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out of my mind_

_But it don't get no better_

_As each day goes by_

_And I'm lost and confused_

_I've got nothing to lose_

_Hope to hear you soon_

_P.S. I'm still not over you_

_Still not over you

* * *

  
_

Sakura eye widen. She looked at Sasuke then Karin.

'You will pay for this Sakura Haruno' growl Karin

Sakura didn't know if she should be happy or not 'he only dated her because he wanted me to get out of his mind?'

'Karin sweetie, it's not her fault that Sasuke still loves her and that you were born ugly' smirk Tenten

Karin let out an growl ' I still don't see why you still love her. To me, she looks like an whore who spread her legs open'

'Oh looks who talking Miss. I'm such a slut' said Sakura in an mocking tone

'Oh please stop hating Sakura. I know you envy me' said Karin

INo was the first one to speak *** cough * u-g-l-y *cough ***

Sakura smirk at Karin 'How pathetic'

'Me? Envy you?' laugh Sakura

'Oh please keep on dreaming, and please your just hating because I'm just better looking then you'

'That's so not true' said Karin

'You know what? I actually could care less because you're not worth it. I wouldn't waste my precious time on you' said Sakura

Karin let out an growl and glare at Sakura 'You will pay. Trust me you will regret it'

Sakura rolls her eyes 'Oh I'm so scare'

'Hmph' said Karin who had left the studio

'Took you long enough' said Naruto

'I know right' said Hinata

'Shut up bake' said Sasuke

* * *

_Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on_

_But there's a lot of feelings that still remain after you were gone_

_I guess you though I would put it all behind me_

_But it seems there's always something right there to remind me_

_Like a silly joke, or something on the TV's_

_Boy it ain't easy_

_When I hear our song_

_I get that same old feeling_

_Wish I could press rewind_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_And I shouldn't be telling you

* * *

  
_

'Hn.. still emotionless' said Neji

Sakura let out an laugh 'he still got that chicken butt hair style'

Wow that was random.

The girls laugh as the guy snicker.

'Hn.. you still got that huge forehead' smirk Sasuke

'Hn at least I'm not a man whore' said Sakura with her tongue sticking out

Sasuke gave her a smirk 'you better put that in or I'll do something with it'

This time, Sakura gave him a smirk 'I'll like to see you try'

* * *

Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi, and the other smirk 'Ah.. there still in love'

* * *

'Hn…you think I won't'

'No I don't think you got the guts' said Sakura

Sasuke smirk and grab her by the waist 'I'll prove it to you'

Sakura smirk as his lips crash to hers. His warm thin lips against hers. They both can feel the heat that was going between them. There tongue rubbing against to each other. Tasting each other, just like old times.

* * *

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures_

_Don't have the strength to part with them yet_

_Oh no_

_Tried to erase the way your kisses taste_

_But some things a girl can never forget_

_P.S. I'm still not over you

* * *

  
_

**Sneak Peak**

'Yeah that right. Keep that pose' said Tsunade

Sasuke had his shirt un button showing off his 6 packs and his pants un button with a loose tie around his neck. On the other hand, Sakura who was pull his tie, wore an red button down shirt with an mini black skirt had her legs around his waist.

'Yep keep that pose. It's so sexy' said Kakashi

'Wow they getting into sexual poses already?' ask Naruto

'Baka! It's normal for them to pose an pose like that. They still got feelings and who knows Sasuke probably got an boner from that' said INo

The gang laugh and smile 'Just like the old times'

* * *

** A/n: Well what do you think? Review and tell me your opinions. **

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you people that reading this. Hope you enjoy your little Thanksgiving present. **

**I love to thank**

**SakuDeiFan**

**AliceLovesJasperForever**

**Deedee2034**

**Shadowxblossomx**

**Chinese Pringle**

**BlessTheDevil**

**Sa-sa15**

**Red24ly**

**Naruto(sasuke and sakura)**

**Michelle**

**and**

**SasukeswittleCutie**

**Thanks you for reviewing and putting this as your favorite/alert!!! **

**Love all of your review makes me happy especially AliceLovesJasperForever and BlessTheDevil. **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

**Pretty please with a CHERRY on the top ;]**


	4. Chapter 4: Poses Clubbing Feelings?

**Poses?/Clubbing?/Feelings?**

At the studio , Sakura and Sasuke were posing for their theme 'Sexy'.

'Excellent! Good! Keep that pose' said Tsunade

Sasuke had his shirt unbutton showing off his 6 packs and his pant unbutton with a loose tie around his neck. On the other hand, Sakura who pull his tie, wore a red button down shirt with a mini black shirt, her legs wrap around his waist.

'Yeah! Keep that pose' said Kakashi

* * *

'Whoa they're getting into sexual poses already?' said Naruto

'Baka! It's normal for them to pose a pose like that. They still got feelings for each other. Who knows Sasuke probably got an boner' said INo

The gangs laugh and smile 'Just like the old times'

* * *

'Good now change position. I want you to hold Sakura by the arm and pin her against that wall' said Tsunade.

'Getting very interesting now' said Tsunade inner

'Oh god! I think I gotten an boner' said Sasuke in his mind

'Oh my god! Sakura turning us on. With her sexual poses' said his inner

Sasuke pinned Sakura by the arm and push his body against hers.

Sakura smirk 'Don't get an boner'

'What if I do? What are you going to do?' ask Sasuke seductive.

'Sorry to spoil your precious chit chat but look this way please' said Tsunade

* * *

'Aw they look so cute together' said Tenten

'They were the best couple' said Hinata

'We should bring them back together' said INo

'Yeah Teme and Sakura are meant to be together. Just like this quote ' If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's your forever. If it doesn't then it's never meant to be' said Naruto

Everyone stared at Naruto with their eye widen.

'Wow Naruto!' said Hinata

'You can be smart for once' said INo

'I agree. Because Sakura left Sasuke for two years and two years later here she is, back in Japan. They're truly meant to be together' said Neji

'How are we going to bring them together?' ask Shikamaru

'Clubbing' said the girls

The guys sweat drop 'Hm ….sounds….good'

* * *

'Excellent job today! You can take a break now' said Kakashi who was looking through the pictures.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their head 'Okay'

'Hey Sakura' said the girls

'Hey' said Sakura

'Hey forehead! Since your back. I was wondering if you would like to go clubbing tomorrow' said INo

'Yeah. The guys are going too' said Tenten

'Hm…..sure. Clubbing isn't a bad idea' said Sakura

INo gave Hinata and Tenten a look 'Mission complete'

* * *

'Teme!' yell Naruto

'What?' ask Sasuke who was having trouble with his boner

'The girls and I are going clubbing tomorrow' said Neji

'We were wondering if you would like to come' said Shikamaru

'Hn' was his respond

'What the hell? Is it a yes or no?' ask Naruto

'That mean a yes' said Neji

'Smart' said Sasuke

Neji smirk 'I ain't dumb like him'

'Im not dumb' yelled Naruto

Shikamaru snicker 'Mission complete'

* * *

Later that day, the girls when to Sakura crib to do girl stuff. Like painting their nails, picking out their dress for tomorrow, talking and being wild. While the guys are at Sasuke house doing their guy stuff, such as jerking off….just kidding. They were talking about their photo shoots and love and their future.

'Forehead stay still! Or your nails are going to be ruin' said INo

'Sorry but its tickles' said Sakura

'Hey Sakura why do you still keep old pictures of you and Sasuke?' ask Hinata and Tenten

* * *

'Teme…. How does it feel to be lonely?' ask Naruto

It feels…very…..peaceful' said Sasuke

'Sasuke why did you go out with Karin?' ask Neji

'Because I wanted go get Sakura out of my mind' said Sasuke

'Is that it? How do you explain this picture?' ask Shikamaru

He found a picture of them when they made a year.

'Love is like playing the piano. First, you must learn how to play the rules, then you must forget the rules and play for the heart' said Sasuke

'..that explain a lot…' said Naruto who was completely lost in thought.

* * *

'Because I always wanted to get over Sasuke but I notices that 'Times goes by a lot slower when you miss the one you love' said Sakura

'It's okay if you want to cry' said Hinata

'We'll always here for you' said Tenten

'Yeah that what's friends for' said INo

'Don't worry I'm fine……' said Sakura in a low voice

* * *

* Flash Back *

'Sakura don't leave me' yelled Sasuke

'Sasuke…I'm…..sorry' cried Sakura

'No….don't leave' shouted Sasuke

'Sasuke….love waited for one thing that one thing is the right moment……I believe our love isn't meant to be' cried Sakura

Sakura move her petite body closer to the door. Sasuke ran up to her and hug her from behind.

'No….we are meant to be together. We will always last forever' said Sasuke

'Don't go…. I know you don't want to leave me' said Sasuke

'That's true but I have to take this path' said her inner

'I'm sorry Sasuke but we'll over. What love we've given, we'll have forever. What love we fail to give, will be lost for all eternity' said Sakura

'Good bye Sasuke' cried Sakura

'Nooo…….Sakura come back….I love you' said Sasuke as he drop down on the floor.

He was crying…crying for his love to come back…to come back into his arms…being his baby……forever.

* End of Flash Back *

* * *

Sasuke close his eyes and let them stay shut of a while.

'Sasuke do you like Sakura still?' ask Neji

'Do you want her?' ask Shikamaru

'No I don't like her.. I **love **her. I don't need her ……. I **need** her' said Sasuke

'Wait! I'm confused. Do he want her or not?' ask Naruto

'Naruto…Sasuke want Sakura back' said Shikamaru

'So stupid' said Neji

* * *

Sakura cried for a while but felt asleep.

'We really need her to get back together with Sasuke' said INo

'Yeah she been suffering for two damn years' said Tenten

'Too bad we don't know what's going on through these two people mind' said Hinata

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'Sasuke….go faster……..' moan Sakura

'Damn your so tight' groan Sasuke

Sakura arch her back as he goes deeper and deeper.

Sasuke came inside her and pull apart from each other.

Sasuke lean toward to Sakura and kiss her on the lips. Kissing her with passion.

'I love you'

* * *

A/n:

That's it for now! Well what do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion. Sorry for not updating.

Thank you …

Sakurachan623

Dominiqueanne

unlucky-traveller07

Jokrchnk

Kattylin

Sakura Uchihia

honeycomb198

sasukexsakuraforever

fantasy4luvr

Lindsay

The Epic Writer

BlessTheDevil

AliceLovesJasperForever

ayaXchan

annnnananymous

Cherry-chan13

Psychotic-Demon

Uchiha Itachi-Uchiha Mika

And

Chinese Pringle

Love to thank you people for supporting and reviewing. I love everyone one of your review. Hope you can review this one too:]

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Pretty

Please

With

An

Cherry

On

The

Top :]

Love ya


	5. Chapter 5: Together or not Together?

**Together or Not Together?**

'_I love you' kiss Sakura_

'_Love you too. Will always love you forever' said Sasuke_

_Sasuke lean down to her height and kiss her on the lips. _

'_Your mine and only mine'_

'Sakura…Sakura…. you there?' ask Tenten

'Earth to Miss. Sex Symbol' wave INo

Sakura was spacing out while they were doing their spa.

'Oh sorry. I was thinking' said Sakura

'You seem to do that a lot often' said Tenten

'What are you exactly thinking about?' ask INo

'I really don't know. I been having flashback lately' said Sakura

The girls smile at their pink friend 'still in love with Mr. Ice cube'

* * *

'Sasuke you there?' ask Shikamaru while waving his hands in front of him

'_Sakura did I ever told you that you got the prettiest eye?' ask Sasuke_

_Sakura blush '.No.. you didn't' _

'_Well you really do…..hn..i was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend' _

_Sakura choke on her spit. The hottest guy on earth is asking her out? No way. Must be a dream. Sasuke lean toward to her and kiss her on the lip._

'_Your answer?' he ask_

_Sakura smile and nodded her head yes_

_Sasuke smile for once and kiss her with passion._

'Teme? You there?' ask Naruto

'What?' ask Sasuke

'You were spacing out again'' said Neji

'Hn'

'What are you thinking about?' ask Shikamaru

'None of your business' said Sasuke

'Sometimes I find you ever difficult to understand' said Naruto

'Sometimes I think your annoying' said Sasuke

'At least I didn't date a slut' said Naruto

'Shut up' yelled Sasuke

'No make me. You're a jerk. Making a promise and then you break it' yelled Naruto

'I don't know what you talking about'

But deep down in his heart. He understands what Naruto was trying to say. The promise they made when Sakura left him.

'Sasuke…do..you…really love Sakura?' ask Naruto calmly

'Without her there no key to my heart' said Sasuke

'Really? Why were you dating that slut Karin?; ask Naruto angrily

'None of your business' said Sasuke

'Your such a jerk. You said that you wouldn't date anyone but Sakura. You said you would wait for her to come back' yelled Naruto

'Shut up' yelled Sasuke

'Will you two stop fighting?' ask Neji

'Hn'

'Troublesome' yawn Shikamaru

Later that night, the girls were getting ready to party. Well not exactly party but getting ready to dance.

'Hurry up Sakura. I need to fix my hair' yelled INo

'Calm your nipples' yelled Sakura

Hinata and Tenten let out an laugh but INo let out an growl.

'Gr…Hurry up forehead'

Sakura open the bathroom door and let her friend Ion A.K.A Beauty Queen in. Sakura had on an black tube dress that reaches up to her mid thigh. A gold ribbon wrap around her waist, showing off her creamy long leg and her perfect curve. She had her bang on one side and left her layer hair down. Tonight she was ready to get fuck. No she was going to get Sasuke turn on badly.

'Whoa! Your going t get Sasuke turn on' said Tenten

'More like she's getting someone in her pants' said Hinata

'Well look at you Hinata. You're going to made Naruto go crazy' said Sakura

Hinata wore an plaid dress, purple mixed with light purple and black. Her hair down, reaching her shoulder.

'Look at Tenten. Her dress is extremely low' said Hinata

Tenten wore an green low cut dress. Tighten from her upper chest to her waist and fluffy at the end. It reaches to her knee and her hair down curl up.

'You call my extremely low. Look at Sakura. Her dress is up to her thigh and her chest look like its about to explode' laugh Tenten

The girls laugh their ass off. Soon INo came out wearing an purple halter dress. Her dress reaches up to her knee and her hair in a ponytail.

Sakura let out an whistle 'Sexy'

'Look at you. Trying to get Sasuke in your pant?' ask INo

'Lalalalala Elmo Worlds' said Sakura

* * *

At the club the guys wore an button down t-shirts. Sasuke black, leaving some button unbuttons, showing some of his abs. Neji brown, Shikamaru Lime green and Naruto Orange.

'I'm going out to get a drink' said Neji

'I'll come' said Naruto

'Damn these girls take forever to get here' complain Shikamaru

'Hn…girls need to do their make-up and hair' said Sasuke

Shikamaru stare at his best pal and smirk 'I hope you can control yourself tonight'

Sasuke stare at him with a puzzle look and then the crowd outside their room.

'Look like the girls had arrive' said Shikamaru

'Hn'

'Look at those single ladies' whistle a guy

'Sexy' whistle another

The girls had enter Kystal Club and given a lot of wolf whistle.

'God these guys are pathetic' said INo

'Not our fault we attract them' said Sakura

'Where the guys?' ask Tenten

'Who knows' said Hinata

'Hey babe' whisper Neji who wrap his arms around her waist

'Hey hot stuff' said Naruto

INo and Sakura stare at each other and laugh.

'Are you feeling okay?' ask Hinata

'Yeah you guy seem a little weird' said Tenten

'Yeah….it just…that….Naruto……got…..a…' laugh INo

'A Boner' laugh Sakura as she finish INo sentence.

Hinata stare at Naruto and blush

'I think you guy might need to take care of that little thingy before it pops out' said Tenten

Neji made an disgusting faces 'Use a condom too'

'Where Shika?' ask INo

'He's with Sasuke over there' points to a room

'Oh' said INo

INo drag Sakura with her while Neji and Tenten hit the dance floor.

* * *

'Hey sexy' purr Ami

She had brown hair with green eyes and wore an tight dress. She sat herself on Sasuke lap who didn't look please.

'Want to dance?' purr Kin

She had black hair with brown eyes and wore an tight dress too. She was leaning to Shikamaru.

'Hn.. No' said Sasuke

'Why not?' ask Kin

'Because their taken by us and they wouldn't dance with a slut like you' said INo who appear by the door with Sakura

'Hey Babe' said Shikamaru

'Hey boo' said INo

Sasuke glance over to Sakura and check her out.

'Damn she looks so sexy tonight' said his inner

'Excuse me but I believe he want you off his lap' said Sakura

'Like he want you on his lap' smirk Ami

'Take that smirk of your face it make you look stupid and I believe he does want me on his lap' smirk Sakura

'Get off' command Sasuke

'Hmph whatever don't see what so special about you' said Ami

'Let's go Kin' said Ami

'Bye sluts' wave INo

'Thank god there gone' said Shikamaru

Sakura glances over to Sasuke and check him out.

'Damn he look so sexy tonight' said her inner

Sasuke look at Sakura and smirk ' Are you done checking me out'

Sakura smirk ' No'

Sasuke grab Sakura by the waist and led her to the dance floor.

You can see Neji and Tenten grinding on each other and INo and Shikamaru sucking each other faces.

* * *

_I gotta do it for the ladies._

_And I gotta keep it hood._

_Where we at Polo_

_I see you Ryan_

_You Keith you was right_

_We just getting it started._

_Yeah man._

_You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right._

_Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like._

_You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on._

_And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long_

Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist and started to grind on each other.

_Looking in your eyes,_

_While you're on the other side,_

_(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)_

_You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it._

_I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl_

Grinding on him hard , could feel the hot heat between them.

_I wanna make love in this club._

_In this club_

_In this club_

_In this club_

_I wanna make love in this club._

_In this club_

_In this club_

_In this club_

Sasuke pull Sakura over to a wall and kiss her roughly. Biting on her bottom lips begging for entrances.

_Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you than baby that's cool._

_You can leave them with my niggas, let them know that I got you._

_If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind._

_'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night._

_Looking in your eyes,_

_While you're on the other side,_

_(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)_

_You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it._

_If we close our eyes it could just be me and you_

Their tongues rubbing against with each other, tasting each other favor. Twisting and twirling, their body heat pushing them together.

_I'm what you want, I'm what you need._

_He got to trap, I'll set you free,_

_Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally,_

_I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me._

_It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries._

_And every time you think about it, you're gonna want some more of me._

_About to hit the club make a movie yeah rated R._

_Pull up like a Trap Star. That's if you had..._

_Have you ever made love to a thug in the club with his sights on, 87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nike's on._

_On the couch, on the table, on the bar, on the floor._

_You can meet me in the bathroom, you know I'm trained to go_.

Sasuke led her to a bedroom and pushes her against the wall and began to continue their hot make out session. Sakura moan in his mouth.

'Oh god.. could she get any hotter' comment his inner

_Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this_

_I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing._

_Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear._

_I'm gonna give it to you non-stop._

_And I don't care, who's watching._

Sasuke place Sakura on the bed and started to suck on her collarbone.

'You don't know how much you're turning me on' whisper Sasuke huskily

Sakura smirk 'Am I?'

Sasuke smirk against her skin and begin to undress her. She did the same to him.

Sasuke dipped down and began to lick, bite and suck on every part of her collar bone. Sakura moan was he bites her hard. Sasuke hand roam down to her tong and start to rub on her wet clit.

'Hn already wet?' smirk Sasuke

Sakura smirk ' Just for you'

Sasuke pull down her tong and bury his tongue inside her wet clit. Licking, biting, and sucking on it. Sakura moan as he suck on it. His tongue was like a little girl licking her favorite candy. Her pussy was his favorite candy. Soon she cum all over his mouth. Sakura got down on her knee and pull down his boxer exposing his hard 12-inch dick.

'Hard are we?' smirk Sakura

Sasuke groan as her tongue lick the tip of it. She was sucking on his dick like a girl sucking on a candy. Sasuke groan and change position. He didn't want to cum yet so he places Sakura on bed and play with her breast. He sucks on her left and massage the other. Sakura moan as he suck on it hard.

'Please …..Sasuke…..I need you' moan Sakura

'Are we impatient?' ask Sasuke

'Please…Ah I need you right now' moan Sakura

Sasuke smirks and places his dick inside and gets it in roughly. Sakura arch back her back begging for more.

'Harder…. Sasuke…..harder' moan Sakura

'Sasuke…go faster…….' Moan Sakura

'Damn you're so tight' groan Sasuke

Sakura arch her back as he goes deeper and deeper. Sasuke came inside her and pull apart from each other. Sasuke lean toward to Sakura and kiss her on the lips. Kissing her with passion.

'I love you'

Sakura stared at Sasuke and smile 'I love you too'

* * *

**A/n: Well it for now. So what did you guy think? Should this be the end or no? Tell me please. Sorry for not updating but I twisted my ankle and my computer down the basement and I couldn't walk for 3 days. Sorry! Please review and tell me your opinion and if I should end it like this or not. Review please!**

**Thanks you**

**The Epic Writer**

**Animemistress209**

**Dominiqueanne**

**Animechickk**

**Narutofan(SasukeandSakura)**

**AlicelovesJasperForever**

**Cool44**

**Michelle**

**Evil Tobi**

**BlessTheDevil**

**.Roc**

**Scarlet Vampire Angel**

**Rain scents**

**True Sakura Uchiha**

**Pretty little one**

**Musical-harmony-08**

**Ladydvo11**

**Honeycomb198**

**Xxdevil-in-disguisexx**

**Sasuke211ex**

**If I miss someone sorry. Anyways please Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review  
Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Pretty**

**Please**

**:]**

**Happy holidays**


	6. Chapter 6: sORRY

**A/n: Um I know you guys are waiting for a chapter. But I think I'm going to end it like this. I'm been thinking about if I should do a sequel for 'The whole Sex Symbol'. Well tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
